


Ты - мой сказочный принц!

by efinie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глаза Чака расширяются, когда он видит его:<br/>— Вау, — он смеряет Герка взглядом. — Ты кто?</p>
<p>AU, Чак и Герк не родственники.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты - мой сказочный принц!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Story Told in 4 Lines & Other Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213798) by [Azilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Наконец Чак открывает глаза, и это такое облегчение, что Герк чувствует, как его плечи расслабляются.  
— Привет, малыш. Хорошо отдохнул? — спрашивает он, убедившись, что говорит достаточно тихо, чтобы не напугать. Глаза Чака расширяются, когда он видит его:  
— Вау, — он смеряет Герка взглядом. — Ты кто? Тебя послал врач?  
Герк нахмурился. Он знал, что они держали малыша на каких-то довольно сильных обезболивающих и лекарствах - тот сломал несколько ребер, получил сотрясение мозга и довольно сильно обжегся, пытаясь добраться до управления даже после того, как Герк приказал эвакуироваться с позиции - но никто ничего не упомянул про потерю памяти. Герк просто надеялся, что это временно.  
Вместо ответа он повернулся к Мартинесу:  
— Позову врача, присмотри за ним.  
Наблюдая, как его командир несется по коридору, охранник подумал, что мужчина беспомощен и к тому же до невозможности влюблен.  
— Может, не моргнув, убить человека, но понятия не имеет, что делать со щенячьими глазками.  
Он фыркнул на замечание Дейла. Взаимная химия между их боссом и новым симпатичным аналитиком была как восхитительно забавной, так и раздражающе жалкой. Ну да ладно, у них было задание, и не то чтобы они уже не считали Чака одним из своих.  
— Эй, Чак, — он улыбнулся на слегка расфокусированный взгляд парня. Малыш наверняка был накачан наркотой. — Босс скоро вернется. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
Аналитик огляделся в замешательстве, моргнул, затем поднял на него взгляд:  
— Куда ушел красивый парень? Тот, с плечами и блестящими глазами?  
Мартинесу пришлось прикусить губу из-за того, что Герка назвали "красивым". Дейл ответил за него, хотя и сам давился от смеха:   
— Ты имеешь в виду Герка. Он твой и наш босс, руководитель нашей команды. Он пошел за врачом, чтобы тот взглянул на твои раны, хорошо, приятель?  
Но Чак, счастливо улыбаясь, был уже в своем собственном маленьком мире.   
— Геееерк, мммм, — он хихикнул. Двое других мужчин обменялись дьявольскими взглядами.   
— Так что, Чак, тебе понравился наш босс?  
— Он - мой босс? Вау, — его глаза расширились. — Мне повезло!  
— Действительно? Ты знаешь, он тоже одинок.  
Последствия, казалось, вызвали у аналитика что-то вроде короткого замыкания, поскольку он просто уставился на них. Потом:  
— Могу ли я заполучить его?  
— Чувак, вы двое малость тормозите, — хихикнул Дейл, и Мартинес ткнул его локтем в бок. — Это мило, чувак.  
Пару минут спустя в комнату вошел Герк в сопровождении доктора, который выглядел обеспокоенным.   
— Привел тебе врача.  
Чак сразу же переключил все внимание на командира, щеки порозовели, когда он выдохнул:  
— Ты - словно мой сказочный принц!

Годы спустя Чака все еще передергивает, когда спрашивают, как он заработал позывной "Принцесса", тогда как Герк только усмехается, когда его называют "Принц".


End file.
